


[PODFIC] What Happens to the Heart

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: Author's Summary:“[My father] was hell-bent—or heaven-bent—on completing it, and we just were unable to get a musical accompaniment that he was satisfied with. I think it’s one in a long line of songs that have his essential thesis in life, which is the broken hallelujah. Everything cracks, and this is what happens to the heart.”—Adam Cohen, regarding Leonard Cohen's posthumous album release, "Thanks for the Dance"Podficcer's Summary:  How the songs of a poet cause an angel and a demon to reflect on Heaven, Hell, themselves, and their relationship.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Leonard Cohen, Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens) & Freddie Mercury, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	[PODFIC] What Happens to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What Happens to the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163881) by [irisbleufic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisbleufic/pseuds/irisbleufic). 



This recording has quite a bit of music integrated into it; if you are someone who prefers pure narration, this is probably not the podfic for you. However, if you like that sort of thing, the music featured is that of the inestimable Leonard Cohen, and is woven throughout the recording as it is in the text. I can also assure you that I do not sing (NO ONE wants to hear that, trust me); all music clips are from the songs referenced by the story.

MP3 Download(31.91MB): [ What Happens to the Heart - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/axyoz8)  


Text available at: [What Happens to the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163881)

Listen now at Soundcloud: [What Happens to the Heart](https://soundcloud.com/linda-k-james/what-happens-to-the-heart)


End file.
